Wasabi warrior moments
by Kickin it fan xox
Summary: One shots of the lives of the wasabi warriors. Their friendship, romance and growing up. And just plain kickin it. Kick and Kerry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey my lovelies this is a new story I will be writing it will be completely one shots. I'm working on chapter 3 of red but I wanted to post this first. I got this idea watching the fireworks on Canada day. I'm not sure if what jack does in this one shot is possible but who cares. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it_.

Jacks POV

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Calm jack calm.

"Dude stop hyperventilating, that's Milton's thing." Jerry told me.

"Ya theirs no need to be worried." Milton reassured me.

"How can I not be worried. I mean think of all the things that could go wrong. She could say no, the plan won't work, she won't be impressed, she could say no." I rambled nervously. You heard me the famous jack brewer was nervous.

"Jack listen to me. She loves you she would never say no. This plan will definitely work. It's genius. And you know she'll be be impressed by anything you would've done." Milton told me trying to calm me down.

"Ya dude you spent like five thousand dollars on this how could it fail." Jerry pointed out.

"You guys are right theirs nothing to be worried about." I told Milton and Jerry pulling them in for a 'man hug'.

Three hours later the plan was about to be put into action.

" mayor killsby, you sent a email to every resident of of seafood so anybody else with the name Kim won't be confused and so people will know what to do, right?" I asked.

"Check." He responded.

"Jerry your in charge of making sure its the finale, right?"

"Check." He responded.

"Milton you've got all the flowers?"

"Yup."he said.

"Ok what time does the show start?" I asked.

"Ten." Mayor killsby told me.

"Time now?" I asked.

"Nine thirty." Milton responded checking his watch.

"Ok guys lets move." I told them and we all left the dojo going our separate ways.

-time skip-

"Aren't you excited for the fireworks to start jack?" Kim asked me.

"I can't wait Kim." I looked at her. She had a huge smile and was bouncing all over the place.

"I just love the Fourth of July." She told me.

"I can see that." I said grinning. She lightly hit me. We were sitting at the edge of the stage set up in the park with a direct view of the show.

"Ohhh they're starting!" She squealed directing her attention to the show. We watched for around ten minutes when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out looking at Kim quickly, her attention was completely on the show. I checked my phone.

_1 min dude - the swagmaster_

_K - sexykaratedude_

I quickly slipped the box out of my pocket putting my phone back in. I noticed the finale begin. And the finale firework went up.

**Kim will you marry me? - JB**

I got down on one knee as I saw Kim's expression. She turned to me.

"Kim for the past four years you have made me the happiest man alive. I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I asked speaking into the mike in front of me.

"Yes, a million times yes!" She said/yelled. I slid the ring on her finger and picked her up twirling her around. People were cheering and clapping but we didn't hear them, it was just Kim and me sharing our happiness. And then Milton decided it was time for flowers and dropped hundreds of different coloured roses on us.

**A/N: in know its short but it was just some kick fluff that came to mind. please review and follow. And check out my other story red. Also I would like to say I am deleting together or not. Ill update red by Friday the latest and this by Wednesday. **

**Lots of love, **

**Kickin it fan xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people's I'm back with the second chappie of wasabi warrior moments. I was watching TLC say yes to the dress and this came to mind. I'm working on another one about say yes to the dress that will be the third or fourth chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it_

Summary: jack and Kim have been together since the first episode( when they were 13). Their now 17 and graduated. Jack has proposed to Kim at graduation and their getting married in a year. Kim is going dress shopping at kleinfeilds in manhattan.

Kim's POV

Omg I can't believe I'm in New York. I also can't believe I'm going dress shopping, for myself! I mean I thought I'd get married at twenty three twenty four. Not seventeen!

"You excited Kim?" Grace asked.

"Super excited I can't wait to start." I told her.

"I can't wait to see you in all those dresses Kim." Amanda(jacks mom) said.

"I can't wait to try them on." I squealed.

"Yaaaay were here!" Kelsey yelled. Julie opened the door and we all went in. We went up to the front desk.

"Welcome to kleinfeilds how may I help you today?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Appointment for Kim Crawford." Amanda told her. The lady checked the computer and told us to wait in the lobby.

"Right this way please." The lady asked. We got up and followed her upstairs. She showed us to some couches and a mirror and pedestal.

"Your consultant will be here in a minute." She told us then walked away.

"Hi I'm randy ill be your consultant today." A man said as he walked up.**( A/N: I** **know randy isn't a consultant but its better this way.)** "whose the bride?" He asked.

I lifted my hand. " I am."

"It's Kim right?" Randy asked.

"Yup."

"Who did you bring with you today." He asked.

"I brought my mother in law, Amanda. My maid of honour, Julie. And my bridesmaids, grace, Kelsey and my sister in law Samantha."

"Okay. So do have a idea of what kind of dress you want?"

"Um, I don't like satin I'd prefer chiffon, and I want a train. I also like Grecian style dresses."

"What does your entourage have to say?"

"We think her idea of a dress is perfect for her." Amanda told him.

"Well Kim lets go shopping " randy said. I got up and he directed me to a changing room. "So Kim tell me about yourself."

" well I'm from seaford, California. I'm seventeen and I'm a fourth degree black belt." I told him.

"Wow your only seventeen. And I'm going to stay on your good side." I smiled, most people say the same thing to me. " well I'm going to find some dresses and ill send Camille in to help you into them."

He left the room. I changed into the robe that was in the fitting room and sat down.

"Hi I'm Camille." A girl said as she walked in.

"I'm Kim." I told her.

"Well randy will be a bit so why don't you tell me about your fiancé." She asked.

"My fiancées name is jack brewer. We've been together for five years. We're both into martial arts. We're both fourth degree black belts. We are just perfect for each other."

"Wow. Where's your wedding going to be?"

"At the bobby wasabi dojo in seaford."

"Interesting venue." She commented. Randy then walked in with five dresses.

"So Kim do you like any of these?" I pointed to the third one. It was chiffon, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and beading at the waist. Camille took the dress out of the bag and we stepped into the fitting room. She pulled it up and adjusted the back so it fit.

I studied myself in the mirror it was a gorgeous but it didn't give me tingles and make me want to cry. But I decided to show my entourage.

"Kim you look gorgeous!" Grace squealed.

"You look amazing Kim!" Amanda told me.

"I know it's just not the one. It's not special enough." I told them.

"Well then let's go try on another one." Randy said. We went back to the changing room and Camille helped me out of the dress. I looked at the other dresses randy had brought in but none really appealed to me. Knock knock. Camille opened the door.

"We found this dress," Amanda was at the holding a dress that looked gorgeous. Camille took the bag and unzipped it. The dress looked stunning. It was V-neck Grecian style dress with lace at the waists losing material at the shoulders. It was a ivory colour and sleeveless. I slipped it on and let Camille adjust it at the back. We left the fitting room.

"Omg Kim you look, like a bride !" Julie squealed

"You look stunning." Kelsey added.

"Amazing!" Samantha squealed.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I looked amazing. I could totally see myself walking down the aisle in this dress.

"Do you like it Kim?" Randy asked.

"I love it!" I told him.

"So Kim are you saying yes to this dress?" He asked.

"I'm saying yes to this dress." Amanda ran up and hugged me with Julie, Kelsey, Samantha and grace joining in.

It suddenly felt official. I was marrying the love of my life, jack brewer in ten months.

**A/N: did you guys like? I know these are short but ill try to make them longer. I'm working on chapter three of red and it'll be posted by Friday. I'm going to try and update these one shots everyday. **

**Love y'all, **

**Kickin it fan xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: iiiiim baack! With another one shot for you swasome people. I'll try to make this one longer but I can't promise anything because I'm very busy working on red. Enjoy the fabulousness of this story. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it :(_

Jacks POV

"Ki-im why did we leave this project to the day before it's due?"

"Don't talk work we still have a lot to do." She snapped at me.

"Fine pants." I mumbled.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Kim asked glaring at me.

"Nothing!"

"Jack where are the pictures?" She asked.

"We put them on your USB key, you were supposed to print them out." I told her

"What! I told you my printer doesn't work!" She yelled.

"Well sorry." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Time to come home-mom _

_K-jack_

"Kim I gotta go."

"Fine just, you know what take my USB key and print the pictures at your house. Bring them to school tomorrow." She told me.

"Okay." She threw me the key. I gave her a hug and headed out the door. I got home in a few minutes and headed upstairs to my room. My phone buzzed.

_Wat up-swagmaster_

_Nm-sexykaratedude _

_Did u tell Kim u lik her?-swagmaster_

_No but I hav a idea how 2-sexykaratedude _

_Tell me about it-swagmaster _

_She lent me her USB key-sexykaratedude _

_So?-swagmaster _

_Im gonna make a doc saying I lik ker and asking her out-sexykaratedude _

_And-swagmaster _

_She'll c the doc wen she opens her USB in class 4 the prez and hopefully open it in front of the class-sexykaratedude _

_Sounds good dude I gtg c u tmrw-swagmaster _

_C u tmrw-sexykaratedude _

I plugged in my phone and went to bed.

-time skip-

I woke up at six. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I shoved some food down my throat and headed upstairs to print the pictures. I plugged in the USB and pulled up the pictures. I quickly printed them, put them in my bag and opened a new word doc. I wrote my message in huge font so the whole class would be able to see it. I saved it to the USB and labeled it "chocolate prez"

I left the house and headed to Kim's house. We walk to school together. I knocked on her door and her brother answered.

"Hi Jonathan." I said cheerfully.

"Hey jack, you here for Kim?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Kim your boyfriend's here!" He shouted upstairs. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. Hopefully be this afternoon that statement would be true. Kim descended the staircase looking beautiful as always.

"Hey jack. Your a asshole Jonathan." She said.

"Love you too sis." Jonathan responded.

"You ready to go?" I inquired.

"Yup let me grab my bag." She slipped on her combat boots and grabbed her bag. We headed out the door.

"Do you have the pictures?" She asked.

"Yes Kim I have the pictures."

"Good 'cus history is first period." We walked in silence the rest of the distance. We arrived at school and headed to our lockers.

"Hey guys!" Jerry shouted from across the hallway. He made his way over to us.

"Salutations friends!" And that was Milton. "Are you guys ready for the presentations?" Milton asked.

"Yup me and jack are gonna rock!" Kim told them.

"Ya, I mean who doesn't like hearing about the history of chocolate." I added. The bell rang and we made our way over to history class. Kim and I took our seats at the back.

"Good morning class is there any volunteers to do their presentation?" asked.

"Kim you wanna go first?" I asked her.

"Sure lets get it over with."

" Kim and I will present." I announced.

"Thank you. You may come set up." He told us. We walked up to the front of the class. I handed Kim the pictures to hang on the board and sat down at the computer. I plugged in the USB.

"You need any help?" Kim asked when she was done with the pictures.

"Sure, do you know which doc it is? There's two labeled 'chocolate prez'" I inquired

"Just open both. " she told me.

"Ok," I clicked on the first one knowing what it contained. My message. The document opened on the computer screen and the smartboard **(A/N: a smartboard is like a giant computer touch screen that they have in classrooms). **Kim started reading as well as the rest of the class. This is what I wrote.

_Kim, you are the most beautiful, perfect, charming and funny girl I know. I have liked you for two years and I was wondering,_

_WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?_

Kim finished reading and scanned the room to see if everybody else was done. Everybody was staring at us. Kim typed a word under my message.

_YES_

I pulled her in and pressed my lips to hers. Everybody started cheering.

"Well that was heartwarming but could you get to the presentation please." asked.

"Of course." I told him and opened up the proper document.

-time skip-

Kim and I did our presentation and got a A. We were now heading to the dojo for practice.

"Hey Kim, just one question. How did you know it was me who left you the message?" I asked her. I hadn't put any initials on it.

"Simple. You are the only guy I have ever and will trust my USB key with."

**A/N: okay I tried to make it longer for you guys. Did you find it longer? Please review and follow. And check out my other story, red. **

**Love y'all, **

**Kickin it fan xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG its been too long since I updated. I've just been really busy. Remember though, if I don't have ideas I can't update. So please review or pm me ideas. I'm sorry this one shot is really depressing. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or 'dance with my father' by Celine dion_.

Jacks POV

I sit here, hearing weeping and sobbing around me. But I only hear them as a buzz in the background. All I am paying attention to is Kim. My girlfriend, the love of my life and soulmate. I sit here watching her sob knowing I can do nothing to comfort her. All I can do is hold her tight and whisper soothing comments in her ear. Why am I sitting here in agony watching Kim sob, well it all happened a week ago.

_Flashback_

_Kim and I were on our one year anniversary date when Kim got a phone call. We were sitting on the beach watching the sunset when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID seeing it was her mom she groaned. She picked up. _

_Mooom I'm on a date_

_..._

_What about dad? _

_..._

_I'm coming home. _

_She hung up and just stared at me for a second. And she then collapsed in a heap and started bawling. I tried asking her what was wrong but she just kept crying. I stood up and scooped her up bridal style. I carried her home and put her on the couch when we got there. was standing in the doorway silently crying. I walked over and asked what happened. _

_Kim's father had been killed in Afghanistan. _

_I spent the week helping the Crawfords plan the funeral. At night I'd lie with Kim and soothe her everything she woke up from a nightmare. When the date of the funeral came Kim told me she wouldn't be able to cry, that she'd already used all her tears. She told me her dad would want her to move on with her life and always remember him in her heart. I still thought she would cry. And I was right. We walked into the funeral parlour and just seeing the box with his ashes set her off. She collapsed in my arms and silently cried. People came in looking to tell them how sorry they are for her loss but her mother just told them to let us be. _

_End of flashback_

And that's why I'm sitting here feeling useless. I just wish I could make her feel better. Her mom comes up and tells her that if she wants to say anything nows the time. She unburies her head from my chest and wipes her tears. She gives me a weak smile and stands up. She shakily walks to the pedestule.

"First of all I'd like to the thank you all for coming today." She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"My father was a great man. He served in Afghanistan for two years before this incident." She choked back a sob." One of his favourite things to do before he left for Afghanistan was to dance. We'd dance around the living room for hours on end and never get tired. So I'd like to take this moment to sing him this song." She nodded at me and I pressed play on her iPod.

"Back when I was a child

Before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high

And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure, I was loved

If I could get another chance

Another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end" she let tears run down her face.

"How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again

When I and my mother will disagree

To get my way I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

Yeah, yeah, then finally make me do just what my mama says

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance

One final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love, love to dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door

And I'd hear how my mama cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

I pray for her even more than me

I know, I'm praying for much too much

But could You send back the only man she loved

I know You don't do it usually

But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

I know You don't do it usually

But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again."

By the end she was sobbing again. She uttered a thank you and curled back into my lap. And all I could do was rub her back , whisper soothing words in her ear and kiss her forehead.

**A/N: okay did anybody cry reading that? I almost cried writing it. Sorry it's short but I have nooo ideas. I'll update as soon as I get a idea. Red will be updated by the end of the week. **

**Love y'all, **

**Kickin it fan xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:hey guys I know you guys deserve something longer but I just don't have time to write. I will try to update more though. Sorry but this isn't a kick story**.

_Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own kickin it. _

3rd person POV

When the gang graduated from high school everybody thought they would stay in touch, and they did. For the most part. Kim, Jerry and Milton all stayed in touch but jack on the other hand, well it sorta all started on graduation day.

The gang had all graduated and were saying their goodbyes as most of them were going to different colleges. Only kim and jack were going to college together. That was when jack decided to tell them he had been dating Donna tobin for the past six months. He also announced he was going to college with Donna instead of Kim.

Kim was heartbroken and mad, Milton and Jerry were furious and confused on why he would date such a slut and Rudy banned jack for breaking the wasabi code. Since that day nobody has talked to jack or seen him.

Kim ended up switching colleges and went to seaford dance academy with Jerry her second closest guy friend.** (A/N: she can dance in all my stories.)** Milton went of to Harvard with Julie.

Kim's POV

I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead got ya running scared I'm fearless

I woke to my demo playing. I hit the snooze button and went back to bed.

"Kiiiiim!" I heard Jerry scream from his bedroom.

"What! I'm trying to sleep!" I screamed back. My door opened and Jerry padded in still in his pyjamas.

"Can you make me breakfast?" He asked innocently. I hurled my pillow at him.

"NO!" I screamed at him.

"But ki-mmy." I rolled my eyes and came up with a plan. I sat up and batted my eyelashes at him.

"But sweetie why do you want breakfast when you could come cuddle with me?" I asked sweetly.

"YAY! Cuddle time!" Jerry yelled as he jumped into my bed completely forgetting about breakfast.

So if your confused Jerry and I have been dating since the beginning of college. That would be three years ago. I got over jack then bing bang boom Jerry asked me out and now where in love. We're currently at the New York university of arts. We live together in a apartment in New York. Milton's here too he's in the music department on French horn and Julie's on piano. Their apartment is next door. Me and Jerry are both in the dance department. We both take hip hop and Jerry takes break dance while I take contemporary. We still take karate too and I'm a 5th degree black belt and Jerry's a fourth degree black belt.

To pay for the apartment we both teach dance at a nearby studio and I also work at Starbucks.

Around a half hour later I checked my clock knowing I had to get to work. 10. Crap I have a half hour to get to work. I looked at Jerry who was sound asleep. I wormed my way out of his arms and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped and jumped into the shower. I was done in ten minutes. I dried my hair and quickly put it in a side braid. I threw on some jeans and my Starbucks shirt and slipped on my TOMS. I gave Jerry a peck and wrote him a note reminding him he had to be at the studio for 4.

I ran into Starbucks five minutes late. My boss gave me a look and pointed behind the counter. There was a huge line and no cashier. I mouthed a sorry and ran over to the cash. I started taking orders and a hour later I sounded quite robotic. At one I started my break. I quickly guzzled a coffee and at one-thirty I was back behind the cash. The cafe was pretty much empty with a occasional customer. I knew Jerry would be in at around two thirty so I pretty much just stared at the clock.

At around two twenty five a guy came in. He walked sat right up to my cash.

"Hey Kim." I looked up at him confused.

Two moles, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, jack.

"Welcome to Starbucks how may I help you today?" I said ignoring the urge to hit him

"C'mon Kim don't act like you don't know me. It's jack!" He persisted.

"I knew a jack, but the guy standing in front of me is not the jack I knew." I told him glaring. Getting fed up he grabbed my hand.

"Kim I know I messed up but just give me a second chance!" He leaned in trying to kiss me.

Just then Jerry walked in.

First I twisted my hand out of jacks grip then socked him. I ran over to Jerry as jack turned to us.

"Jack!" Jerry exclaimed. Suddenly realizing his ex-best friend just tried to kiss his girlfriend he stiffened. Letting go of Kim he walked over to jack.

"Wait what's going on here?" Jack asked confused.

"What's going on is you just tried to kiss my girlfriend!" Jerry yelled.

"Wait, WHAT! Kim's not your girlfriend she loves me." Jack said smugly.

"I love you! I couldn't hate you more jack. You lied to me then abandoned me. The only people I love are Jerry, Milton and Julie. And I am very much Jerry's girlfriend. I have been for the past three years." I screamed at jack. I finished my rant and collapsed into Jerry's arms. Jerry looked at jack and calmly said to him.

"Look dude you can't just betray us and disappear for three years then come back and think everything could just restart. You chose Donna over us and now that's the decision you have to live with." He then picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cafe.

**A/N: ok so I know it wasn't a kick story but I ship Kerry as much as I ship kick. Please review and say if you want another part to this one shot. Also if your a Kerry shipper please review if you want more Kerry ones shots. If I get three requests their will be more Kerry one shots. **

**Peace,**

**Kickin it fan xox **


End file.
